


Do You Believe (In Fairies)?

by 0ceansgayt



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, chloe is a fairy, paranormal shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 17:47:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14383818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0ceansgayt/pseuds/0ceansgayt
Summary: Do you believe in the paranormal?Next question. Do you believe in the creatures that go bump in the night?Aubrey didn’t. Not at first, at least. She was a lawyer in the world of black and white, no grey area to speak of. There was and there wasn’t, and there was no room for speculation.And there was certainly not anything like the supernatural or the paranormal.





	Do You Believe (In Fairies)?

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno y’all, this may be multichap if you like it. Anywho, I think I’ve kicked writer’s block in the rear end 
> 
> Enjoy! And as always, drop me a review <33

Do you believe in the paranormal?

Next question. Do you believe in the creatures that go bump in the night?

Aubrey didn’t. Not at first, at least. She was a lawyer in the world of black and white, no grey area to speak of. There was and there wasn’t, and there was no room for speculation.

And there was certainly not anything like the supernatural or the paranormal.

She was a highly reputable lawyer, raised on fact and nothing more - and nothing less. College taught her that there was fact and fiction, her father taught that there was no room for maybes.

And there wasn’t - not for a long time at least.

———

“But you don’t even believe?”

In the paranormal? The ghostly happenings said to haunt Baker Hall’s basement? Certainly not.

“For the last time, Stacie...no.” Aubrey rubbed her temples softly, looking over at her roommate with a pained look of exasperation etched into her features.

“Fine. Just don’t call me crying when the ghost comes to haunt you because you’re a non-believer.”

The leggy brunette rolled her eyes, turning her chair back to her desk and working in relative silence for a while. Aubrey worked too, small smile tugging on her lips all the while. Their partnership had been pretty perfect - except for this whole legend and folklore obsession Stacie had - both quiet and focused on their degrees.

“And one more thing?”

“Yes, Stacie.” Aubrey sounded noticeably more exasperated now, still looking down at her accounting textbook.

“I also think vampires are real.”

“Okay.” There was a pause, Aubrey’s head slowly lifting. “But they’re not.”

———

Years had passed since their discussion on the paranormal and Aubrey hadn’t thought twice about it. She was a non-believer and that was that.

She had since dropped out of school, deciding that following in her father’s footsteps with law was too much and too stressful for her. She had taken an administrative position at the Lodge at Fallen Leaves, working there for two years before they offered her a permanent home on the premises.

Aubrey accepted - she would have been stupid not to - and moved in within the week.

The Lodge was beautiful, a small camp on a massive expanse of land that seemed to go on for miles instead of acres. Thirty to be exact. It was peaceful and quiet, rarely anyone around at dusk when they didn’t have overnight guests.

Aubrey’s house wasn’t too bad either - a small cabin that was bigger inside than it looked. She had a bedroom, two bathrooms, a kitchen, living room, and a laundry area. It really was the perfect little home with a lovely front porch to relax on at the end of a long day.

She was sat outside, the camp silent except for the rushing water of the lake and the occasional chirp from a cricket. With a glass of wine in her hand, she decided to call Stacie.

They hadn’t talked in months it seemed, but really it had been only days. After living with each other all through their college years, it was a little strange to be living alone. As crazy as it sounded, Stacie almost made her feel a little safer at night - not that she didn’t feel safe in the woods by herself.

It was peaceful, that was all.

Aubrey was mid sip when Stacie answered, chirping out a cheery hello. She swallowed quickly and let out a pleased little hum, nodding although Stacie couldn’t see her.

“Oh, hey. How’s med school? It feels like we haven’t actually sat and talked in forever.”

“God do I know that. It’s going well, but there’s so much studying I think I’m going to die.” Stacie moaned. There was the quiet sound of a sip, the other woman enjoying her own glass of wine as well. “How’s band camp?”

Aubrey smiled, hearing the smirk in Stacie’s tone. “First off, it’s not band camp...it’s team building and trust exercises.” She laughed, swirling her cup in her hand. “Anyways, it’s good. Really peaceful out here.”

As if on cue, there was a rustling in the forest across from her front porch. Akin to a guard dog, Aubrey’s head perked up, the hair on the back of her neck practically standing up as her eyes searched the area. The last bus of campers had left out at noon and there were no overnight groups - was it possible that they missed a camper earlier in the day?

She pursed her lips in thought, rising from her chair and peeking around as though to look up over the trees. There was a sound from the phone, call long forgotten at the disturbance.

“Aubs? Earth to Posen?”

“Shh…” Aubrey murmured, hand moving as though to quiet Stacie. “Listen, I’ve got to go check this out - something in the woods - but I’ll call you tomorrow, okay?”

“Don’t get killed à la Silence of the Lambs.” Stacie was quiet for a moment before letting out a soft giggle. “It puts the lotion on its skin, or else it gets the hose again. Anyways, you’ll call me if something’s up?”

“Yeah, of course. Night, Stace.”

“Night night.”

There was a beep from her phone, call ending. Aubrey kept her phone tightly in her hand as though it was some sort of weapon - just in case, not that she was scared or anything.

She definitely was not.

The rustling came from the woods again, this time closer to the front of the tree line. Aubrey’s heart jumped in her chest, allowing the fear to take hold now. It wasn’t because she was scared - she was just alone in the middle of nowhere. She knew for a fact that first responders wouldn’t reach the camp for a good twenty minutes if anything happened.

Not that Aubrey anticipated anything happening. It was probably just a cat.

She sank back down into her chair on the porch, brows knit together in concentration as she stared out at the tree line with more focus this time. Her glass of wine was abandoned on the table now, focus solely directed at the sound behind the trees.

And then it came.

It being something Aubrey had never seen before. It was easier to categorize it as a creature rather than human - too ghastly and misshapen to possibly be human. She nearly threw up at the sight, this thin and ghastly thing peeking out from the trees and flitting out. The creature - a woman looking thing - stood a few feet in front of the trees.

Stood was more of a generalization, tips of the creature’s toes barely touching the floor as it just floated. There was a greenish haze surrounding the thing - the woman - almost as though someone was shining a light on her.

She was lanky, limbs long and awkward and so thin that Aubrey was almost concerned - and she would have been, if she just wasn’t so concerned about her own wellbeing at the moment. Strangest of all was the wings - they looked paper thin and a translucent white, flapping quickly every few seconds.

Aubrey gaped, hand on her chest as they stared each other down for a moment. The creature had long red hair, so red that it looked almost as if it were ablaze.

“What...w-what are you?” Aubrey stammered, standing so she could get a better look at the creature. She took in its state of dress - it looked like a pillow case that had once been white, now a grayish brown color and full of holes.

The creature’s wings flapped again, woman hunched over as though she was full of words she couldn’t yet articulate.

“A fairy?” Aubrey questioned, moving to sit on the steps so she could take a better look.

The creature started to move towards her, Aubrey’s hand shooting out as though to stop her. The woman paused, shoulders half slumped - something strange to Aubrey seeing as she was literally hovering above the ground.

“Fairy.”

The creature - the fairy’s - voice was gravelly, as though she had never spoken before. She looked almost scared, eyes wide as she stared at Aubrey - not daring to come any closer.

“A fairy, hm?” Aubrey wondered aloud, standing at the bottom of her steps and staring at the woman.

Her hair was stringy and lifeless, though it shone with the most beautiful color Aubrey had ever seen. With some help and weight on her frame, she could be beautiful - hell, she had the potential to be drop dead gorgeous.

“What’s your name? I’m...I’m Aubrey.”

There was a pregnant pause, air hanging thick with tension around them. The fairy’s mouth opened in a little o shape, staring at Aubrey in confusion.

“Your name, what should I call you?”

“Name...is Chloe.” The woman spoke slowly, lips twitching between words as though she were testing the letters before using them.

“Do you want to come closer, Chloe?” Aubrey patted the open spot on the step beside her, a gentle smile gracing her lips.

And really, she was unsure as to why she was even speaking to this creature, let alone inviting it to sit with her. But these things simply weren’t real, and if she wasn’t real, she posed no danger.

The fairy moved closer, hovering in the middle of the gravel road now, eyes never leaving Aubrey’s. It struck her as weird that her eyes never closed - she never even so much as blinked - watching Aubrey’s every move.

“Sit.”

“Yes, sit. You can sit with me if you want to, Chloe.”

“Aub-rey.”

Chloe spoke slowly, sounding out her name as the sounds left her lips. She looked proud, a small hint of a smile working across her lips as she stared across to road at Aubrey.

Light found its way to Aubrey’s face, a gentle smile working it way onto her lips at the other woman’s words. She opened her mouth to speak when there was a rustling from the forest, leaves crinkling under something - or someone’s - feet.

There was a wild look on Chloe’s face, eyes wide and mouth open in a little o shape. Aubrey opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. There was only the sound of quiet flapping as Chloe flew off into the night.

She was gone as suddenly as she came.

Aubrey shook her head, eyes wide as she reached for her phone and dialed the familiar number. There was barely a full ring before the line picked up, murmuring a sleepy hello.

“You up? Oh my god, you’ll never believe what I just saw. Do you believe in fairies?”

“Oh, do I ever. I’ll be over in a few.”

 


End file.
